Various methods for reducing the amount of carbon monoxide in the mainstream smoke of a cigarette during smoking have been proposed.
Despite the developments to date, there remains an interest in improved and more efficient methods and compositions for reducing the amount of carbon monoxide in the mainstream smoke of a cigarette during smoking.